The Young Girl Who Leap Through Time
by cecebeec
Summary: When Lucy finds a small girl who fell from the sky, she brings only happiness to Fairy Tail. But tampering through time can be a problem. Especially when the little girl is related to Lucy. Can Lucy and her friends protect this little girl from the Time Erasers?
1. The Mysterious Girl

**Hello everyone!**

**Here's another story staring your favorite characters from Fairy Tail! I hope you do enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl**

The cold wind blew across a still lake. Nighttime had fallen over the land as it casts a deep spell around the area. In the still forests of the night, anything can happen. But tonight in this forest, a bright pink light illuminated the darkness. In its midst appeared a tiny girl with blonde hair in ponytails carrying an umbrella. She wore a white shirt with a red bow and a pink skirt. On her feet were white boots. She looked about 3 or 4. She looked around, curiously. Walking down the hill she found herself at the outskirts of a familiar town: Magnolia.

"Lulu are you there? Come in Lulu!" said a voice. Lulu brings out something from her pocket; a watch. Turning the turner, the clocks star starts to glow.

"Lulu here, what's my mission?" The toddler asks.

"Fiore will face a danger much worst than death. Your task is to find it before the world they know is doomed forever." The voice said.

"Why send me back in time though?" Lulu said, clutching a Platinum Key.

"Because your great ancestor was the one being targeted. Today especially is the day that changed her life forever."

The next morning at the Fairy Tail guild was like any other morning. Natsu and Gray were arguing, Erza was eating cake, Happy was flirting with Carla, Lucy and Levy were reading, Wendy was helping Mira, Gajeel was eating iron, Cana was drinking, and everyone was in high spirits. Well almost everybody.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE, ICE BREATH!" shouted Natsu. His fist enveloped in flames as he glared angrily at Gray.

"SURE YOU NEED TO STOP WRECKING EVERY PLACE WE GO!" Gray screamed back. He was letting out a cold chill from his body.

Lucy sighed. "One day, just one day, can we have a peaceful day?" She said while Levy laughed. "It's alright Lucy let them have their battle. It won't interfere with our day." Erza said, eating her cake. Suddenly, Natsu fell on her piece of cake. Erza sighed and took out her sword. "Although someone needs to learn to avoid my peace, you shall be punished for that!" Erza whack Natsu with her sword, sending him flying. Almost immediately, the whole guild broke into battle. Wendy smiled. "This day just got interesting!" She giggled as she avoided flying objects. Lucy gasped as a mug went sailing past her. "You got that right, Wendy! There's never a boring day at Fairy Tail." She and Wendy smiled as they watched Erza club Natsu and Gray with her sword. Lucy got up from her spot and headed for the door. "I'm going home for a second. I'll be right back." She said.

Lucy walked from her home on Strawberry Street. In her hands was a wrapped gift. _I can't believe today is the anniversary of when I joined Fairy Tail. It seems like yesterday when I met Natsu._ She looked at the gift again. "I hope he likes this gift." She said aloud. Suddenly, a bust of light shined over her head. Lucy looked up, only to be knocked down. "Ow! What in the world was that?" She said. Lucy got up and saw a tiny girl on the ground beside her. _This girl...did she fall from the sky? _Lucy thought. She picked her up in her arms. _She's so cute! I wonder where her parents are? _Lucy's eyes then fell on the key around her neck. _What kind of key is that? Well I've still got to make it back to Fairy Tail_._ I'll just bring her with me._

"Guys I'm back!" Lucy shouted. But the lights were off. "Um…guys?"

The lights flew back on and everybody yelled. "SURPRISE!" Lucy stood there shocked. "What's going on?" She asked. Everybody patted her back or gave her a thumbs up. "Happy anniversary first day at Fairy Tail Lucy. " Erza said, giving Lucy a death hug. A loud CLANK was heard. "You mean you guys planned this for me?" Lucy asked. Levy smiled and gave Lucy a hug. "Of course Lu-chan!" Lucy smiled and looked at everybody. "Thank you all. Fairy Tail has made a great impact on my life. So many great adventures here and-"

"CAN WE CUT THE CAKE NOW?" Natsu yelled. Gray shot him a _You're an idiot _look. Lucy sweat-dropped and shook her head. _After all these years, same old Natsu. _She thought. "Sure Natsu let's get this party started!" She exclaimed. Natsu facial expression suddenly changed as he noticed something.

"Um…Luce you've got someone on your leg." He pointed out.

Lucy looked down to see the blonde haired girl who had fell from the sky clinging onto her leg. She looked up at Lucy. "Huh how did you get there?" Lucy asked, scooping her up in her arms. All the girls cooed and her.

"Lucy where did you get this cutie pie?" Levy asked. "She's so adorable!" Wendy said. Mira looked from Lucy to Natsu and smiled. "Did you two get busy?" She said. Natsu and Lucy both blushed at her comment. "No Mira in fact she fell from the sky on my way here."

Now all eyes were on the strange girl who was now playing with the key around her neck.

The girl kept staring at Lucy. _Is this the one I'm looking for? If so, she sure is younger than I expected._ She thought. "I never did ask your name. What is it?" Lucy asked. The whole guild looked at the girl who opened her mouth to speak.

"My name is Lulu, from the year X800. I have traveled back in time to warn the guild Fairy Tail about the upcoming deity of evil."

**Who is Lulu? Why is she here? Find out next time.  
><strong>

**Please review to tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Bronze Keys

**Hey Everyone!**

**Here's Chapter 2, enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. So today we learn about Lulu's magic!  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Bronze Keys**

The gnarled trees intertwined in the forest at the edge of Magnolia. In one particular tree, a girl stood up top on it. She had short black hair and green eyes. She wore a black tank top and wore a white coat. On her feet were black combat boots. _I gotta find the location of that girl! Where is she?_ She thought. In frustration, she jumped out of the tree. _At this rate, she might have disrupted the fabric of time. I have to erase her from this time period and restore the order._

"My name Lulu, from the year X800."

Everybody looked at toddler in silence as the words she said. Lucy looked at the girl in her arms with surprise.

"You've got to be kidding me. You fell out of the sky and now you're claiming to be from the future?" Lucy said. Lulu nodded and took the platinum key from around her neck.

"I used the Space Time Key and traveled here. I didn't expect myself to land on your head. A small miscalculation on my count. "

"You look like a toddler, but speak like a grown adult. Fascinating really. Might I borrow that key of yours for a second?" Erza said. Lulu nodded and gave her the key.

Erza took the key from her hands and examined it. It had a clock on the handle with a pointed bottom. Small words were engraved all around it. _She wasn't kidding. This key looks ancient, almost too ancient. _She thought.

"You landed on Lucy's head? I miss everything! What was her reaction?" Natsu asked Lulu who smiled. "She was totally surprised I give her that." She replied.

"You guys are mean you know? I saved your life and you told them what happened." Lucy cried. Lulu giggled and patted Lucy's head.

"So are you by any chance a Celestial Spirit user?" Erza asked, giving her back the key. Lulu nodded. "My mother taught me how to use this key and these keys."

Lulu reached into her pocket and pulled out five bronze keys. Everybody oohed and ahhed at the sight of them. Lucy was impressed to see new key colors.

"So what can you summon with these keys?" Levy asked.

"The planetary sprits, they come in different forms. My mommy let me have five of them to practice with. I have Mercury, Venus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn." Lulu said proudly.

"Can you summon one of them for me? I would love to see how a bronze planet key works." Lucy said, eagerly. Everybody laughed at her enthusiasm. Lulu even joined in.

"Okay Lucy I'll try." Lulu took the Mercury key and waved it in the air. "_Open the Gate of Mariner_, _Mercury!"_

A blue circle appeared under her as she did this. A figure appeared in a puff of smoke. It was a young boy with blue hair, wearing a nice light blue tuxedo. His blue eyes sparkled and he smiled really big.

"Wow Lulu! You actually did it! We went back in time! Hi I'm Mercurius!" He said, speaking his words rapidly. The Fairy Tail guild watched him in amazement as he talked fast.

"So Mercurius what kind of magic do you perform?" Lucy asked.

Mercurius showed them a swirl of water on one hand and a swirl of fire in the other. "I can use water and fire powers depending on my mood. I can also use speed magic and run super fast."

"Wow that's so cool! You can use fire magic!" Natsu exclaimed.

"And water magic!" Juvia said.

Mercurius beamed proudly as he turned to face Lulu again. "I hope you didn't give yourself away. Because if you did, you know what might happen to you." Lulu nodded and gave Mercurius a small smile. "I haven't given any information away! You can tell the others that too." He gave her a satisfying look before facing the rest of the guild members.

"Make sure you keep a close eye on her. I can't tell you what trouble she is to her family. Don't let her out of your sights." With that, Mercurius disappeared back into the spirit realm.

Everybody turned to face Lulu once more, who was pouting at what Mercurius had said.

"Well that's great and all, but we still need to celebrate Bunny Girl's anniversary." Gajeel noted. Lulu paused her pouting and her whole face lit up. "That's what one of my friend's call me!"

Mira suddenly gave a shout of triumph. She walked over to Lulu and placed her in front of Lucy.

"Lulu and Lucy are related. I finally figured it out! The hair, the magic, the nickname, and even the cute little pouty face. They are practically twins!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow as Lulu gaped at Mira. _She's as bad as her great granddaughter, Tempest. Both of them can distinguish a relative and who their parents are. _Lulu thought.

"Well in a way Mira you are right. Both of them do share similar traits." Levy said.

"Yeah like they both have big heads." joked Happy.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!" The two said at the same time.

The whole guild hall broke into laughter. They went back to the party and celebrated both Lucy and their new member, Lulu. Lulu smiled and took out a small tablet like thing.

_Lulu's Star Log_

_Today I made it into the Fairy Tail guild with my great, great grandmother Lucy Heartfilia. Everybody here is so nice and fun to hang around with. While I'm still young, I can connect somewhat with these people. I hope I can protect them when the day of destruction comes. Please hope I don't run into Time Erasers. _

_Forever Yours, _

_Lulu StarCross_

**So it's revealed that Lulu is Lucy's great,great granddaughter! Can she protect Lucy from the Day of Destruction? Or will she be permantly erased from time?**

**Please review if you would like me to add something to make the story better? Or any ideas will do!**


	3. My Baka Grandpapa!

**Hey everyone!**

**Alright here's the third chapter!**

**Chapter 3: My Baka Granpapa!**

Lulu struggled to catch up with Lucy as they walked home that evening. She was still hyped up from the party and kept pestering Lucy with questions.

"Do you ever stop talking Lulu?" Lucy asked as they both balanced on the edge of the river wall.

"That's what my mommy asks every time I ask her questions!" Lulu giggled.

"Can I ask you a question? What's your mother's name anyway?"

"My mommy's name is Luna. And she told me all about you!"

"Really what things did she mention?"

"You were a great celestial spirit mage. That's what made me want to become one too. Unlike my older brother, Nathaniel, he wants to be the next dragonslayer."

Lucy frowned at the mention of dragonslayer. If what Lulu was telling her was true, that means that their father must've inherited a sort of dragonslaying power. She thought about that until they reached her apartment.

"So it's okay if I stay with you?" Lulu questioned again.

"It's totally fine! I mean, it's not every day that a time traveling toddler knocks you on the head and is related to you. So make yourself at home!"

Lucy opened the door as Lulu walked in….

Only to see Natsu and Happy eating at the table!

"What's up Lulu? Oh and Luce is here too?" Natsu said, shooting them his signature grin.

"LUCY KICK!" "LULU KICK!"

Natsu suddenly found himself kissing the floor as usual. But this time, it was twice the pain.

"What the heck Lucy? You too Lulu, what's the big deal?" He shouted.

"Natsu you always bust in uninvited! Can't you use the door or tell me you're coming over?" Lucy snapped.

Lulu glared at him. _Natsu is such an idiot! I have no idea why Lucy decided to marry him in the first place! So not what I expected him to be._

"Well I wanted to ask Lulu about those key guys she carries around. You know like yours?" Natsu said, taking another bite of his chicken leg.

"Do you carry crabs, mermaids, or freaky maids with you?" Happy asked Lulu.

"No I have newer ones than Lucy's. In the future, the zodiac spirits are one of many keys you can obtain. There are planetary spirits like mine, ancient monsters, and elemental keys." Lulu explained.

Lucy nodded her head. _The future has many new spirits that probably won't be discovered for a while. But Lulu has some interesting spirits of her own._

"I only have five gate keys for the planetary spirits, Mercurius of Mercury, Vesta of Venus, Titan of Saturn, Neptunia of Neptune, and Elysium of Pluto. They're called the bronze keys of the galaxy." Lulu continued.

"Can you show us another one of your cool spirits?" Natsu eyes gleamed as he said this.

Lulu thought for a second. "Sure if it'll make Lucy happy!" She turned to Lucy with pleading eyes.

"Sure go right ahead." Lucy said, sitting down at the table.

Lulu gave a cheer as she took out her key ring. _Now which spirit should I summon? I know!_

"_Open the Venera Gate, Vesta_!" A pink magic circle appeared from underneath Lulu. A puff of smoke flew out as another spirit appeared. A tall girl with long pink hair in two ponytails came out. She wore a white satin dress and flats with pink bows. Her face was covered with makeup.

"Tee-hee! Wow Miss Lulu aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" She said, her voice dripping with sweetness.

"Hi Vesta! I want you to meet my new friends, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy!" Lulu said, pointing at each of them. Vesta smiled as she examined the lot.

"Your hair's out of place, you look like you've been sweating, fingernails are filthy, do you even wear bras, and you need more sunscreen." She told Lucy, keeping a smile on her face while doing so.

Lucy gaped at the celestial spirit before saying "Excuse me?"

Vesta then looked towards Natsu. "Hair looks good and combed, scarf has no wrinkles, you could use a shower, and clothes are knot less and mess free. Other than that, you kept yourself in tip top shape!"

Natsu grinned and patted her back. "Lulu I like this spirit already! She knows her fashion."

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed when Vesta told Happy that he should keep up the good work on his grooming skills.

"Hey how come she only criticized me!?" Lucy complained.

Vesta beamed proudly, and turned towards Lulu. "I see your friends are very kind towards you. Although keep a lookout for erasers. They have no fashion sense whatsoever. I'm going back so call me when you need me!"

With a puff of pink smoke, she was gone. Leaving a stunned Lucy, to figure out what to do with her hair.

Later Lulu and Lucy decided to take a bath together. As the steaming water cascaded from the drain, Lulu watched as Lucy put in a heaping amount of bubble soap.

"Um…Lucy." Lulu said, shyly. Lucy turned towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night. I guess I owe you an apology for landing on your head this morning."

"Well you're all alone here. It can be tough away from your family and friends. Believe me you made the right choice landing on my head." Lucy joked as she slipped into the tub. Lulu giggled as she sunk into the bubbly water. Ah toasty!

"I'm glad I landed on your head then! I got to make an amazing new family here in this time period." Lulu blew some bubbles over to Lucy. She popped them.

"Okay so what I want to know is this; who do I marry in the future?"

"Sorry Lucy! That's classified information." Lulu whispered, putting her finger to her lips.

"What's classified information?"

Lucy and Lulu screamed in unison as Natsu entered the bathroom.

"NATSU YOU BIG IDIOT! GET OUT!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu had to avoid getting hit by soap and shampoo bottles as he ran outside the bathroom.

_Lulu's Star Log_

_While trying to spend time with my grandmamma, my grandpapa busted in her apartment. He's such a nice guy, but a bit dense. His flying cat companion is annoying, but cute. I showed them my Venus spirit, who just pointed out their flaws like she usually does. After our bath, I slept in the bed with Lucy. Her bed is soft. I pulled down the covers and saw Natsu there too! I guess that's how Grandma Nashi was born? Anyway I miss my mommy and daddy, even my mischievous brother Nathaniel. But I have a new family here in the past._

_Even with a Baka Grandpapa._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lulu StarCross._

That ends Chapter 3! The next chapter will include Erasers. You've been warned.

Please review your thoughts and concerns!


	4. Time will Tell

**Hello Everybody!**

**I hope you're in the mood for dreams and visions because this chapter will have it. Thanks you for favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

**Chapter 4: Time will tell**

Lulu snuggled closer to Lucy in the bed. The warmth that came off of Natsu kept her nice and cozy as the night went on. She thought of her life in the future. _I wonder how my family's doing? I hope Nathaniel and Silver are getting along and not fighting. I hope everybody is alright. From what happened when I left, everybody should be fine. _Lulu let her thoughts drift as she fell asleep. But her mind wouldn't let her rest.

_**Lulu's Dreamland**_

_In a secluded area in the woods, a temple stands. This temple used to be a gathering place for souls, but now holds a darker secret. Lulu peered into the opening to see shadowy figures talking amongst themselves in the dimly lit room._

"_Is the child already in the time period?" A sinister voice hissed. _

_The black haired girl smirked. "Of course master. But I have taken the liberation to obliterate her while she is currently living. Don't worry about it."_

"_The master isn't worried that you'll fail, he's more concern that you'll do something foolish." A boy came out from the shadows of the temple. His white hair shining in the dim light as his blue eyes sparkled. Lulu felt her spine tingle, seeing the boy smile so maliciously._

_The girl, however, didn't like his tone. "Get outta here! And don't come back until after this meeting is over." She whispered to him._

"_My, my someone's really jumpy tonight. Haven't you considered that the girl is here at the moment?" He inquired._

_There was silence for a moment before the hissing voice spoke up._

"_You must eliminate the girl for the sake of the future. If she is eliminated, there will be no one to stop us from eliminating Lucy Heartfilia. Go now and erase this girl from existent." _

"_Yes master." They both said, in unison. The boy walked towards the entrance where Lulu was standing. He looked right at her and whispered. "Soon very soon, you'll be gone forever."_

_The dream blurred as Lulu entered a new area. She gasped as she recognized it._

* * *

><p><em>It was the Fairy Tail guild. But not the one she was in earlier. It was the future version. She saw the tables toppled over, there were holes in the walls, and puddles of alcohol lay still on the floor. Must've been another fight between Nathaniel and Silver. She thought.<em>

"_Well, here's another nice mess you've gotten me into!"_

_Lulu recognized that voice. She instantly felt her heart leap as she saw a familiar pink haired boy. Nathaniel! And he, of course, was arguing with Silver._

"_It's not my fault! If you hadn't bumped into me, I wouldn't have knocked into Tempest!" The boy with black hair yelled back. Lulu giggled because, as usual, was in his underwear._

"_Big brother!" "Your underwear is showing!"_

_Two girl walked behind him, carrying his pants and shirt. They both a dark blue hair, wore matching white dresses, and had the brightest smiles. They were the Fullbuster twins, Ur and Ultear. They were also Lulu's best friends._

"_Crap I didn't notice! Thanks again girls!" He said, putting on his clothing garments. Nathaniel and the twins laughed._

"_Quit screwing around and get back to work! You wrecked the entire guild hall with another one of your infamous fights! Gramps will skin you alive if you don't hurry up!"_

_Lulu rolled her eyes while a pretty girl with long white hair strolled from the bar. Her punk clothes and spiky black boots gave her a menacing look. Not to mention the whip on her belt loop. _

"_Sorry Tempest! We'll get right on it." Nathaniel screamed as he and Silver started to clean the guild. Tempest grinned, watching them clean while sitting on the counter top._

"_Let this be a lesson for you young people. Never mess with me unless you wish to die early." She told Ur and Ultear. The twins nodded and continued to watch the boys clean._

_The doors flew open as a red haired boy in armor walked in. He had a scar over is left eye and a sword in his hand. Next to him, a black haired girl with many piercings and a permanent scowl looked at Tempest, who held the gaze for about five minutes. Following them was a blond boy with yellow headphones around his neck._

_Lulu immediately knew that the names of these people. Ezra, Farrah, and Raiden were always away on different missions. They were hardly at the guild hall._

"_We're back from our missions! How was everything while we were gone?" Erza asked._

"_Looks like Flame Brain and Ice Dork had to play maid." Farrah sniggered._

"_Can you please keep the guildhall clean while were gone? I mean for my grandfather's sake!" Raiden shouted._

_Tempest immediately changed her mood, seeing her big brother and boyfriend at the door. "I'm so sorry, nii-chan! I tried to keep them under control, but they wrecked the place. You may punish me so they don't have to take the blame." Fake tears streamed down her face as she said this._

"_SHE'S SO PHONY!" The two boys shouted. Ezra gave them a look and they instantly shut up. "You are in no condition to speak while as this place looks a mess. Go ahead, make my day and say another word." He drew his sword out. _

"_Man I miss my little sis." Nathaniel grumbled as he swept the floor. "She usually gets me out of trouble like this."_

"_For once we agree on something." Silver muttered back._

_The vision blurred as Lulu felt she awaken._

* * *

><p>Lulu's eyes flew open, the sunlight streaming through her window. Recalling what happened in her dreams, the Erasers were after her and Tempest was messing with the boys again. She noticed Lucy wasn't in the bed and Natsu was still asleep. Her nose did, however, catch a delightful aroma. <em>Mmmm…..pancakes! <em>She thought. Perfect after a night of crazy dreams. Getting out of bed, Lulu dragged herself to the kitchen and saw Lucy flipping a pancake.

"Finally awake I see. How did you sleep last night?" Lucy questioned as she flipped two pancakes on a plate for Lulu. Thanking her, she sat down at the table and poured some syrup onto them.

"I slept pretty well. I had some weird dreams though." Lulu speared a pancake and placed it in her mouth. "How delicious!"

"My own original recipe! I'm glad you like it." Lucy said, proudly.

Lulu smiled as she continued to eat her breakfast. Lucy hummed to herself as she flipped some pancakes on her plate.

"So after breakfast, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me. I mean, we'll have the girls come along of course."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea!"

**End of Chapter 4! Next time: Shopping with the Fairy Tail girls and the appearance of the Erasers.**

**Please review, I'd like to hear your thoughts and concerns!**


	5. Shop Til You Drop Dead

**Hey Everybody!**

**I'm so excited because I finally found time to update this story! So as always thanks for all your helpful reviews, favorites, and follows! And now for the moment you've been waiting for! **

**Chapter 5: Shop till You Drop Dead!**

"I love going shopping!"

Lucy laughed as Lulu exclaimed a happy cheer. She, Lulu, Juvia, Erza, Mira, Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Cana were all out shopping on that gorgeous morning. Lulu had never been on a shopping expedition (Tempest and Farrah would always said she was too young anyway), so it was her first time.

"Wow it's like you never had been shopping before." Levy commented at her loud outburst.

"It's because I haven't! The older kids say I have to wait till I'm older to go shopping with my friends." Lulu pouted.

"Well kiddo you're with the past Fairy Tail girls. So you've got our full approval." Cana hung her arm on Lulu's shoulder.

"Yeah and maybe we'll find you something really adorable!" Mira squealed. Lulu shook her head. _Sometimes the resemblance is uncanny between Mira and Tempest._ She thought.

"Well where do you want to go first?" Lisanna asked. Lulu looked around until she spied a bakery. Her eyes lit up as she thought a delicious slice of chocolate cake.

"I wanna go in the bakery!" She decided.

Erza eyes lit up in unison with hers. "Yes I agree with Lulu! We must go vanquish the bakery first!" She grabbed Lulu's hand and they both skipped into the bakery.

"I've seen Erza-san do weird things before, but I think seeing her skip has got to be the weirdest." Wendy giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Two figures watched as the girls entered the bakery shop. The black haired girl, Nyaspra, was keeping watch as the brown one, Diantha, filed her nails.

"Taking a little shopping trip with the girls? You're trying to make yourself oblivious aren't you?" Nyaspra purred, watching Lulu eat a piece of cake.

"She is still young. The master will be pleased if we capture her now!" Diantha said, blowing her nails. "We still have time so why don't we shop?"

"I won't stray from my mission! You should know that! Is everything ready for the plan Alpha?" Nyaspra growled, impatiently.

"Yes two girls running in to grab a little brat from the clutches of the past. Check ."

"Excellent prepare to be eliminated Lulu Starcross! And quit the attitude while you're at it"

"Whatever...let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the bakery…<strong>

"These cakes are so delicious!" Lulu exclaimed, biting into a slice of chocolate cake.

The girls had settled into the quaint bakery to have a quick snack. But if you were like Erza then it was a whole buffet of different desserts that she offered to "share" amongst the group.

"Juvia is glad that mini Lucy enjoys her cake." Juvia said, eating a blueberry scone.

"I'm glad that you got to experience this firsthand. If you never had been shopping, how did you get your clothes?" Levy asked.

"Usually my mommy or one of my aunties would get me some. I'm never allowed to go outside the house unless it's to the guild." Lulu admitted.

The girls looked at her, perplexed. How could a girl like her stand to live like that?

"Why do your parents keep you under so much protection? Can't you do anything by yourself?" Wendy questioned.

"Mommy says that celestial wizards are very rare and have super powerful magic. And since I've got a bit of Dragonslayer powers from daddy, I'm kind of a celestial Dragonslayer too."

A hush fell over the table as this sunk in.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that your part celestial wizard and Dragonslayer? Won't you get hunted or something/" Lucy burst out.

Lulu suddenly took an interest in the cake laid in front of her. The girls, however, weren't having it. Mira took the cake from her and all the girls crowed around her.

"Tell us right now Lulu. Are you or are you not getting hunted down?" Erza demanded.

"Well…." Lulu started to say.

The bakery shop doors flew open with a BANG! Two women in black jumpsuits, boots, and shades walked in the door. In their hands were silver batons which were currently pointed at the girls.

"Okay if you know what's good for you, hand over the little brat." The black haired one insisted.

"We aren't known to give mercy in battle and I'd hate to wreck my new coat on my nails." The brown haired one complained.

The group faced the strangers, then at Lulu, then back at the strangers, and back to Lulu.

"They're from the Eraser society! The black haired is called Nyaspra and the brown one is Diantha!" Lulu whimpered, holding onto Lucy.

"What is their main goal?" Mira asked.

"Well either take me back to the future or eliminate me from existence."

Erza's eyes glowed red with fury at this. _They can't do this to Lulu! We just got her and we aren't going to lose her._

"I'm afraid ladies we have to decline this sudden offer. Lulu's staying right here with us for the time being." Erza declared.

The two women faced each other, a look of anger and worry on their faces.

"How dare you attempt to disobey direct orders!" Nyaspra snapped.

"You don't want to mess with us. I assure you that. We can hold ourselves in battle." Diantha threatened.

Lulu watched as Erza summoned a sword, Lucy reached for her keys, Cana pulled out her cards, wendy readied herself, Mira and Lisanna looked like they were about to transform, Juvia started to turn into water, and Levy brought out her pen.

_Woah they're actually going to battle them? They're so brave! _Lulu thought.

"I wanna help too!" Lulu said, taking out her keys.

Lucy looked like she was about to protest, but Erza cut her off with a nod.

"Very well then. Lulu you may accompany us in battle, but if your life starts to get in any danger…" Lucy started to say.

"I know I know! Trust me on this one." Lulu said, confidently.

_I won't back down anymore! I must prove myself that I can fight too! I never want to be called weak again!_

"Well then….let us begin!" Nyaspra stated, waving her baton.

"Don't be surprised when you lose." Diantha taunted.

Erza changed into her Robe of Yuen and swung down her sword.

"We plan not to."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 5. The battle between the Fairy Tail females vs. the Erasers has just begun. Will Lulu prove herself worthy? Please review!<strong>


End file.
